Paper Wings
by Kyndred
Summary: To protect their bond, he would give in to darkness. To stay by his side, he would follow him to the ends of the earth, even if it meant turning his back on the light forever. Read on to find a story that will shake your foundations... Sasuke/Naruto
1. Prologue

**A/N: **

**Before I get started, let me make a few notes. Although the prologue is set in first person, the story will probably take place in third person point of view. I felt that first person PoV was neccessary to relay Naruto's emotions in this piece. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character. I am not profiting from this in the least.**

**Warnings: Just to be safe, I will warn everyone that this story is rated what it is for a reason. There will be graphic violence, mature language, sexual themes, and relationships between members of the same sex. If you are easily offended, please be warned.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Setting: What if Naruto and Sasuke's first reunion had been much more violent? **

**What if they had met under different circumstances? **

**What if Naruto's friends hadn't been there to protect him from Sasuke's attacks? **

**What if he did not want to be protected?**

**Read on to find a story that will shake your foundations and will change the way you look at the bonds of love and friendship. **

**

* * *

**

**Paper Wings**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

They were dead.

All of them.

Every single man was torn to pieces.

I knew that I should _feel _something, but I did not.

I knew that I should mourn something, but I _could_ not.

Their hot blood was a thick film on my face. I could taste it in my mouth; I could feel it dripping into my eyes. The heat was euphoria; the scent was ecstasy. I had grown so cold that I needed to feel this warmth – it was the only way that I could tell whether I still breathed. It was moments like these that I yearned for; it was moments like these that proved that I was alive.

I shifted my weight between my feet, feeling the soles of my boots squishing against wet earth. Red gushed from beneath the hard leather; the greedy, dry ground had drunk it's fill of blood. But I had not, it seemed. I wanted more. I _needed_ more. I could still feel pain; I could still feel terror; I was still choking on guilt and regret.

Not for the lives that I had taken; not for the bodies that I had torn asunder.

No.

Only for _one_ life.

Only for the _one_ life that I must take at all costs.

**His** life.

I did not dare to think his name. I did not dare to whisper it. Doing so would break me – would shatter my will and my resolve. At this poignant moment, I was fragile as worn glass. I had too many cracks and splinters to survive another fall. I'd known that even before I had come here – to this place, to Orochimaru's hideout, to take back my friend. The corpses around me were just casualties of war. I had to remember that – I had to keep it in mind at all costs. They had gotten in the way of completing my mission – they had brought this on themselves…

The wind caressed my face, urging my soaked hair into movement. I stood completely still for an unknown span of time, staring down at the bloodied claws on my hands, at the skin that was bubbling with red chakra. Then, drops fell from the sky. Rain. How fitting, that the heavens should shed the tears that I could not. Every time one hit my skin, it gave off a hiss of steam. Solemnly, I raised my face to the ominous clouds, parting my lips to welcome the tasteless water. I couldn't feel it; I was completely numb.

_**More…**_something whispered.

I reached deep into my center, feeling the raging madness that I always kept under control. Those times of resistance were gone now; there was no point in trying any more. My world had crumbled. I wondered if I wasn't _already_ broken – if I hadn't fractured the moment that **he **walked away from me. Though I'd spent years chasing his shadow, though I'd gone days without sleep to escape from nightmares of his betrayal – I had not achieved a thing. I could not forgive his heartlessness, just as I could not let go of my need to feel **him** by my side. Where **he** was concerned, everything was turned to _nothing_ and nothing was as unattainable as _everything_ to me.

Yes…I had understood _exactly_ what I was doing when I'd fassioned my destiny around the goal to bring **him** back.I had known _exactly_ what I would feel. Yet I had done it anyway. I'd envisioned this scenario so many times – had played out each version until I knew them all by heart. I thought that I could stay collected when I saw him; I thought that I had grown enough to handle anything that came my way. In my heart, I accepted that I would finish what we'd started all those years ago – one way or another, I would make him acknowledge me and stay by my side. We were a pair; light could not exist without shadow. I'd seen the depth of the blackness in his heart, just as I knew the strength of the brightness that had been in mine. Our relationship was self-destructive from the beginning. Now it was time to end the farce that it had represented.

_**More…more…**_

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. Soon, I was standing before the great Gate in my soul. I placed my hands on the burning, golden bars and called out to the monstrosity within myself. It was time to release the seal. Though I knew that what I was doing was wrong, that I was _giving up_ for the first time in my life – my resolution to perform this final act of recklessness gave me unbelievable relief. I was so tired. I was so empty. My spine was weak; my shoulders were hunched. How long had I been the pillar of strength for those around me? How long had I pushed myself beyond reasonable limits to see things to the end?

Every day had been a nightmare to fulfill my vows – a constant struggle against my own limits and incompetence. I'd pushed and pushed until there was hardly breath left in me; I'd thought of nothing – dreamt of nothing – but becoming stronger. Countless broken bones, torn ligaments, and severed muscles – they were the only marks of my achingly slow progress. The Kyuubi did not allow scars to mar my skin, but my heart bore plenty of them. My spirit was gnarled and misshapen; ugly – just like _me_. It was only fitting that I unleash my true image, that I allow others to see all of the blemishes upon my soul.

I felt a searing heat radiating from the Gate into my body. My emotions were already triggering the release of my inhabitant. The pain was too familiar to cause me any distress. It had always been there, in the back of my mind – itching to dominate, fighting to be unleashed. How long had I spent battling the fox's will? How long had I endured it all for the sake of an unreachable ideal?

_Too long_ – my heart responded. So long that it felt like an eternity.

Yes…it was time. I would complete my mission without fail and I would finally find peace within oblivion…

Slowly, carefully, I tore the paper seal from the opening of the Gate. A growl shook me to the core. Claws tore apart the doors and embedded themselves into my clothing. Feelings that I had long repressed barreled to the surface of my consciousness with the intensity of a tornado. The monster was awakening; the boy was fading away. Water filled the sieve within my heart; it went over my head; I did not take a final breath. There was no need. I simply closed my eyes to my humanity – tossed it aside like an unwanted shell – and let myself merge with the blistering heat that now consumed my being.

_**More…**_

Soon, everything began to fade. I could no longer summon up a shred of regret for what I was about to do. There was only anger – only rage, only _**fury**_. I let my hatred for life and everything in it fill my heart. Brightness? Light? Compassion? Where the point of such fallible sentiments? Where had they gotten me thus far? In their deceptive embrace, I had only felt the pain of loss. The more I gave way to mercy and feeling, the more I let important things slip away from me. But not any more…no longer!

I brought my hands to my face and licked the crimson liquid from my growing claws. My vision sharpened, my senses flared. The fangs in my mouth yearned to taste agony and suffering. My skin was boiling and blistering; I watched it fly away in the strengthening wind. The pain of it seemed far away – as if I had abandoned my body and was now watching myself from a distance. The chakra enveloped me at blinding speed. This was the fastest transformation I had ever undergone. I was drowning in my bitterness; I was sinking farther and farther into a sea of self-disgust.

_Destroy. _

_Kill. _

_Take. _

_Ravage!_

Leave nothing behind that could later be remembered!

That was the will of the Kyuubi – _my_ will now.

All at once, I sensed what I'd been missing.

**He**was here!

How could I have ever overlooked his presence? The heaviness of his sinister chakra was like a great weight upon my shoulders. My nape was burning with the power of his gaze. I whirled around with blinding speed and finally caught sight of **him**.

_Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…_

His name was like a litany – a song that told of ageless remorse and burning torment. **Failure** – I had failed with him more times than I could count. This time would be different – just as he and I were different. I saw the marks of time written on his face. Had I still been human, I could have assessed such things more thoroughly. As it was, I only noted what I could use against him in a fight. He looked weary – there were circles under his eyes. A few scars littered his right arm.

"So, you've come for me, Naruto?"

He was at my side before I could blink. One hand rested on my shoulder – a mockery of an embrace. My rage spiked – the roaring in my ears faded away. His molten breath upon my skin was the only sensation I could register. I stood stock still.

"What are you doing? Didn't you have a dream to protect?" he murmured.

Dream? My dream was dead. I was living in a nightmare. I wondered if I'd surprised him with my lack of a response. He didn't _look_ surprised, but then again – he hardly ever allowed emotion to show upon his face. I turned my head and looked deep into his eyes – the bottomless black pools of hell.

No Sharingan.

Was he underestimating me? The Kyuubi howled in anger; the pain in my limbs intensified. I wanted to soar higher – I wanted to _completely_ abandon my human form. I needed to give this man everything I had – to rub him into the earth until there was nothing left of him but dust. Our dance began. At first, he stayed on the defensive. I recognized that he was trying to understand the strategy of my attacks.

Impossible!

I _had_ no strategy. There _was_ no logic to a force as reckless as mine. At last, his eyes turned red. This did not frighten me. Illusions were for beings that knew fear. I did not understand such an irrelevant emotion – I had _never_ known it; I was _above_ it. His blade did not pierce my armor, but his Chidori did. Even _I_ had to admit that the lightning hurt, though not significantly enough to deter me from my quest. The more he hit, the more pain I felt, and the angrier I became. As time wore on, I could hardly maintain my shape any longer. In a great explosion, I tore through my human body. My skin evaporated, leaving behind a glowing mass of red.

I could finally see something flicker in my enemy's eyes. Shock. Uncertainty.

Then he was behind me, his blade resting against my throat. I was immobilized momentarily by my transformation, my human mind still clinging to the physical shape of its container. I could feel his chakra grinding against my own – the friction causing an audible screech. Even through that deafening noise, I heard his whisper.

"Slow as ever…"

The rain was intensifying. The ground was becoming slippery and unstable. Thunder roared in the heavens. Even the deities wanted us to fight. What use was there in exchanging words now? What use was there in thinking of others? My gut was on fire; my head felt as though it would split open. I wanted nothing more than to rend this man apart – to rip him into so many pieces that he would no longer be recognizable. There was no room for hesitation now – it was, as he'd said once, too late! Even if I wanted to speak, I couldn't have. My jaw was locked in place – frozen with the intensity of my chaotic emotions.

I moved forward and to my surprise, he did not dodge my claws. I felt flesh giving way beneath them as I threw my weight against his body and ran him up against a tree. I needed to cause him pain; using as much strength as I could, I buried my nails into his shoulder. My eyes caught sight of the cursed seal. With a howl, I sunk my teeth into the skin there, biting down and pulling until I ripped away a chunk of meat along with the tattoo. I caught his eyes again, waiting to see them filled with pain – waiting to see him beg for mercy. But I was denied. His eyes were just as lifeless as ever; they seemed to bore into me, hypnotizing me, entrancing me. There was no fear there – no trepidation, no need to flee. Then, unexpectedly, he threw me a look of challenge.

"Even after all this time, is this all you have, Naruto? Is this what you've become?"

I threw my head back and roared, my voice mixing with the clapping thunder.

_I'll kill you! I'll tear you apart!_

I was too far gone to know if I had spoken or if the words remained inside my head.

"You can try…" he breathed into my ear.

My reality snapped.

My body felt like one big, throbbing mass of agony.

Slowly, blackness swirled in his eyes.

In a flash, I was standing before the Gate once more. This time, it was thrown wide open, the inky blackness spilling forth from the abyss. I was on my knees before the emptiness, so overwhelmed by pain that I could scarcely breathe. I fell to the ground; my skin was melting into a pool around my body. Any minute now – surely any minute now I would lose consciousness and forget everything.

"So…this is the source of your hidden power…"

My eyes snapped open. _**He**_ was standing over me, his blade poised against my throat. Those eyes were terrifying – I felt trepidation even with the beast raging in my mind. Blood, red, eyes – a killer's eyes.

"I never thought you would have something like this inside you…"

Was he repulsed? Somehow, I couldn't bear the thought that he finally saw through to my true ugliness. How hypocritical of me, since I had been the one who had invited him to witness it. His blade exploded in a flash of blue lightning, small bolts of electricity wrapping around the gleaming steel. It traveled to my chest; he paused. The beast was howling something in my ears – screeching and demanding that I get away from the man before me.

_An Uchiha! You did not say he had the Sharingan!_

Sasuke's lips thinned into a sneer of malice.

"Be gone…" he commanded.

He might as well have thrown me into a frozen lake. I gasped as clarity took root; the rampaging waterfall of rage was abruptly silenced. The guilt returned – the anguish, the exhaustion, the desperation. The horror of what I had allowed myself to do sunk in. Sasuke had suppressed Kyuubi somehow – I did not have time to try and understand how such a thing was possible. There was only one thing that I completely understood in that moment. There was no going back – not to my friends or to Konoha.

My hand reached up and wrapped around the buzzing steel that rested against my skin. With a jerk, I embedded it into my chest. My eyes met Sasuke's; this time, his Sharingan did not frighten me. He did not flinch. I wondered if he expected me to do what I'd done, or if he simply didn't care. It didn't matter. There was only two paths that I could now take, but only one of them made sense.

"Kill me…" I said calmly. "Please…"

_Do not!_ – screamed the raging demon. _Do not kill him!_

Another sharp movement and I felt the sword pierce my lung. My throat convulsed and I felt blood gushing from my mouth. I didn't feel a thing; how could I have felt anything past the torment of my self-disgust? I wanted everything to end; maybe that had been my true desire when I'd come to find Sasuke. Maybe I had wanted to die the moment that I stripped away the seal from the Gate.

_You cannot do anything on your own…_ the Kyuubi had warned me once. How right he was. I couldn't even die without assistance.

_Didn't you have a dream?_

Once, perhaps. A dream of light and radiance. But, over the years, it had been warped. I'd lost sight of what I wanted. At least, I'd lost sight of everything but _**him**_**. **I'd worked so hard to build up my strength, only to find that I had accomplished absolutely nothing.

"Kill me…" I pleaded. How pathetic – to ask for anything from him.

"No," he replied simply. I chocked on blood as he roughly pulled his sword out of my body. The surroundings shifted and changed. I realized that what I'd experienced up until now had been an illusion. We were still in the forest, only everything was burning. Had I done that? Had I caused such devastation?

"Why? Why didn't you kill me? Not then, and not now…"

The smoke from the burning foliage stung my eyes. I wasn't sure where the pain was coming from any more. Was it from my body? From my conscience? From the hand wrapped around my throat? He was holding me up in the air – more humiliation; more shame. Upon hearing my question, he let me go. I fell to the soiled earth, limp and complacent as a rag doll. He was going to leave; once again, he was going to leave me behind.

"Is this what you call severing bonds?" I whispered, too weak to raise my voice at him, yet too desperate to keep my silence.

"I do not know which bonds you are referring to. The only bond I have is the bond of hatred with my brother…"

The flames were reflected in his eyes. I could see the hatred there as clearly as I saw the burning leaves around us. Hatred; now I knew that we shared a common emotion. Itachi Uchiha – I wished that I could take his life myself. If only he didn't exist – if only he had never been born. If only he hadn't sown seeds of such corruption in Sasuke's heart – then things would have been so different. If only I was stronger; if only I could lay waste to the murdering bastard that haunted Sasuke's every step…

That's when it hit me – so hard that I was physically winded.

For the rest of my days, I would never forget the clarity I felt in that poignant moment.

With whatever will was left in my broken body, I forced myself to stand. Though I swayed on my unsteady feet, I remained upright. It was a critical split second, one in which I knew that what I was about to do would take me very far from any dream I'd ever had.

"Take me with you…" I said evenly.

Whatever lay ahead, whatever I would have to do – I wouldn't hesitate. To salvage Sasuke's soul and to save his life I would do whatever was required of me. Even if it meant leaving Konoha forever; even if it meant turning my back on everything I wanted – I wouldn't hesitate. I would never let Orochimaru have Sasuke, just as I would never allow the darkness to consume his being. I would rather give myself instead. If it would guarantee _**his**_ safety, then I would do it a million times over.

"Take me with you…" I repeated, "…and you will see how strong a bond we share."

* * *

....

* * *

**Dear Readers, **

**If you enjoyed this piece and if you feel that you would like me to continue, please drop me a line. Any words of encouragement are greatly appreciated :)**

**I have a feeling that this one is going to be bigger than anything I've written in the past.  
**

**Thank you for reading and supporting me, **

**Kyndred  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers, **

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! Although there weren't many responses, I want to continue this story. Those of you who did write to me - thank you so much! Your words cheered me on and gave me strength. **

**I had several people asking for Sasuke's point of view, so here it is! I realize this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to end it right there. Rest assured that more is coming very soon :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Paper Wings**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I had known that he would come here.

I had seen him in my dreams.

It was said that Sharingan users possessed an uncanny sixth sense - that they could feel the shifting of fate. Was that true? It could have been. Perhaps, if I had cared about the future or my destiny, I would have tried to find out for myself. But I did not. When I slept, I saw only darkness. Sometimes, I would see **_his_** eyes – my brother's. I wondered if my eyes were becoming just as cruel. The more I killed, the more I understood the pain of living. The more lives I took, the farther I strayed from my humanity. Soon, I could not recall the taste of food, the stinging of tears, or even the euphoria that was adrenaline. I was barren – incapable of giving life. I thought that I was finished; I thought that I had finally reached a state of complete apathy.

Then the dreams came. A felt that I was on the verge of a climactic change.

For a while, I thought that they were trying to tell me of Orochimaru's intentions.

Was he finally going to try to take my life? Was I strong enough to stop him? Did I want to?

In the end, everything boiled down to one decisive battle. We would merge into one being and fight for dominance. It would be an example of "survival of the fittest". Control over my body would be the victor's prize.

But, apparently, it was not Orochimaru that I had felt stepping into the path of my accursed destiny.

No.

It was this boy.

This man.

Naruto.

He stood before me – his knees shaking, his body barely holding him upright – a pathetic display of useless determination. He hadn't changed at all. Although he looked ready to collapse, his eyes were full of light – of **life**! This part of him had always made me sick. He was like a cockroach; no matter how many times others stepped on him, he still managed to get up. Those fierce, icy eyes, that set jaw, and that endless reserve of will - they ground on my raw nerves; they _infuriated_ me. In his radiance I had always seen my shortcomings. How could he be so strong? How could he have such power? It did not matter that I was superior to him in almost every way. The king who was locked up in his golden cage with all the riches in the world would always envy the freedom of the pauper.

At first, my pride had no allowed me to respect this man, but as time wore on I found that I was in awe of his ceaseless brilliance. He was the single sun within my void, the sole comfort in my loneliness. I'd lost everything when my brother killed my family, but I had gained something I learned to love much more.

_I would give my life for you_ – I'd thought. _I would rather die than lose you, too_.

But somewhere, deep within, I always knew that I hated Naruto. I watched everyone gravitate to him – helpless to resist his purity. He was unsoiled, unspoiled, and untouched – unfettered and unafraid of change. Watching him, I came undone – whatever love I had been hiding was unmasked. We were inseparable; I needed him as I had needed air yet hated him as I would have hated suffocation. He was my savior and my murderer – my bliss and my worst nightmare. Looking now at his unwavering resolve brought back those memories. Nothing had changed; nothing at all.

"Take me with you…"

Those words were the last thing I expected. At first, I feared that I'd misunderstood. How could he want to come with me? How could the sun follow the moon into its hiding place? How could the day disappear into the night's embrace? How could the light hide within the shadow? None of those events could be. I looked at him critically – my Sharingan prodding his soul for any sign of doubt or insincerity. When I found nothing to hold onto, I frowned. My fingers squeezed the hilt of my blade so hard that I felt its outline beginning to imprint on my palm.

I yearned to end this farce – this lie. He was just trying to trick me; it was a ploy to coax from me a pity that did not exist. What else could have explained his ridiculous proposal? Insanity? Temporary madness? Whatever it was, his foolishness was something I could not forgive. I took him to oblivion through our shared gaze. I wanted him to feel the pain of loss again. Pain was the best instructor in misunderstanding. I thought if he could see things as I saw them, he would understand why I could not go back with him.

I took him to that night – that night I'd seen a thousand times. This time, I let him walk into my body, to feel the chill of seeing death for the first time in my life. I let him feel the blood upon my hands as I shook the lifeless corpses of my family; I let him fear the terror of my brother's gaze. Suddenly, I was thrown back by a dark and viscous blackness; it was a sinister force. At first, I thought it was the monster breaking free again, responding to the host's powerful distress. The dark cloud took shape in my mind's eye – all at once, it rushed forward, pulsing with a primal rhythm. Narrowing my eyes, I stood my ground. There was no need for fear. I knew the source of this too well –

_Killing intent._

Only this intent was not meant for me.

He was staring at my brother, loathing in his eyes.

I looked at the man before me in a new light. I'd thought Naruto incapable of enmity. I could not recall a time when I had seen a shadow cross his face. Certainly, there had been anger, but never one of such an overwhelming magnitude. The need to kill the man before him was enough to rival my own. More than a little stunned, I released him from Sharingan's hold. Was he serious about his offer, then? Did he honestly expect that I would let him join me on my quest for vengeance? _Him_ – who was as reckless and unpredictable as a wild storm?

The arrogance; the foolishness; the naiveté! I would have laughed at his stupidity had the situation been less dire. As it was, the recent developments that had unfolded in my understanding of the being called Naruto left me barren of the will to gloat. Though I had often wondered where Naruto's hidden powers came from, I could not have guessed that he had had a Tailed Beast sealed inside his body. Even after all the years spent inside a human host, the monster's chakra was feral and unblemished. And to make matters worse, the vessel had willingly released the seal. Who knew what would happen should he be set loose? The beast had been repressed for now, but it would not stay that way for long. Even as I thought that, I could see its red chakra beginning to regenerate. Did I dare to take the risk?

_Take me with you…_

The fire intensified around us. I allowed some of my chakra to swirl around my body, keeping the majority of the thick smoke away from my face. But, even I could not stay here much longer. I had to make a decision. His words hung between us – a chasm that was deep and wide. Stepping into it would be crossing into uncharted territory; could I allow myself to do so? What was he hoping to accomplish by following me back to the Sound? Was he planning to try to talk me into coming back with him? If so, then he was doomed to failure. If so, then allowing him to tag along would only burden me unnecessarily.

_I left him behind. It's done. There is no going back. He would only distract me from my goals!_

So why couldn't I just tell him that? Why was I still standing here?

Why?

He clenched his fists at his sides. There was a stubborn tilt to his jaw.

That overbearing self-confidence was back. I saw that he was not about to back down. It was just his way – a way of thinking that I had long surpassed.

"Still thinking like a child, Naruto…" I replied. "When will you learn that world works differently?"

When would he understand that we were two different people?

His pupils dilated; he fell forward so suddenly that I was startled. The smoke was poisoning him, I realized. As always, he had been full of fake bravado. Feeling a little light-headed, I realized that I wasn't too far behind.

"Take me…with you…or kill…me…" he wheezed.

He was right. If I left him here, there was a chance that he would come to haunt me once again. If I left him alive on yet another whim, my hesitation would return with a whiplash I wasn't sure that I could handle. But I couldn't move; my hand refused to obey; my blade was still. The rain was still falling. I was back in the Valley of End. Just like before, I found myself watching his face – a face that I could hardly recognize. There were rings around his eyes; lines cutting through his forehead. He looked much older than a sixteen year-old boy – more burdened and much more exhausted.

_Kill me…_

I grit my teeth together and bit the inside of my lip to snap myself back into reality. Sheathing my sword, I finally forced my body into action. Wordlessly, I turned my back on my fallen rival, bent my knees, and pushed off into a jump. I sailed through scorched trees and crumbling branches, warring with myself the whole way. There was a profound ache in the center of my chest, in the place that I had thought was empty. Stunned by the intensity of this new feeling, I paused to perch on an unsteady branch. Unwillingly, my hand traveled up to brush a faint scar that marred my throat – a reminder of the first time I had saved his life.

I closed my eyes; a great shudder raked my frame.

_Take me with you…_

With a muttered curse, I turned around.

* * *

....

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? **

**Do you want more? **

**To be continued very very soon :)  
**

l

l

l

V


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello readers! **

**Sorry for the terrible delay in posting this chapter! School has started and my schedule is rather hectic. I will try to update as soon as I can churn out these chapters. **

**I have a bad habit of writing instead of doing homework, so posts shouldn't be affected too much. **

**Just in case you haven't seen something in a few days though, don't fear! I haven't abandoned this story :)**

**Thank you very much to all of you who wrote me such wonderful reviews! Truly, they have been an inspiration to continue writing!**

**And now...**

* * *

**Paper Wings**

**Chapter 2  
**

**

* * *

  
**

As soon as Sasuke entered the Sound, he knew he was being watched.

Kabuto – ever the diligent little rat – was following him with his eyes. He didn't need Sharingan to tell him where he was; by now, Sasuke was as familiar with the healer's chakra as with his own. The man's primary job was to spy; he was fiercely loyal to Orochimaru and wouldn't hesitate to report to him if he found anything amiss. Precisely for this reason, Sasuke felt a drop of cold sweat run down the side of his face. The boy draped over his back might as well have been a brightly painted target.

Even after traveling for nearly two hours to return to the village, Sasuke couldn't reconcile the decision he'd made. Now that he had brought Naruto into the enemy's lair, what was he going to do? Surely, Orochimaru would be more than delighted to see the Jinchuriki – delighted to finally be able to take his life. The challenge was in opposing him without arousing too much suspicion. He needed the snake's cooperation if he was to continue the ruse between them.

His ear tingled when he heard the unconscious boy give out a small sound of pain. Something twisted in his gut. He was anxious to get him inside, where he could assess the extent of the damage to his body. In all the time that he'd been running, Naruto hadn't stirred at all. He wasn't used to seeing him like this – even when he'd been in the hospital, Naruto was always jumping around, being stupid and reckless. His sudden stillness was unnatural.

_What am I doing?_

Thankfully, it was the middle of the night; the streets were empty; the village was as eerie as ever. That was good. Less witnesses meant greater safety. Sasuke looked around wildly for any interference, but none came. He entered the catacombs through an entrance in the ground that resembled a well. Finding his room was a simple matter of finding the location closest to the roaring of the waterfall that was located on the outskirts of the Sound. He used the water for his training and had created a passageway to it from his chambers.

Upon entering his room, he slowly lowered the boy to his barren mattress. He was deathly pale. In a single, rough, movement, Sasuke tore off his white gi; horrified eyes focused on an enormous blood stain that covered the Uchiha clan symbol sewn onto the surface. A knock at the door made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Sasuke-kun…looks like you've brought home something interesting."

_Kabuto_ – his sickening drawl was as unmistakable as his sharp chakra. Though Orochimaru trusted this man completely, Sasuke was not fooled. The only side Kabuto served was his own. Someday – perhaps someday soon – he would grow tired of catering to the former Sanin's every whim; he would show his true colors, and Sasuke knew he had to be prepared to deal with the transformation at any time. The man lazily walked up to the bed, placing an unwelcome hand on the dark-haired boy's shoulder. Sasuke shuddered inwardly; the contact was unwanted.

"You should take more care with your playthings," Kabuto admonished, an amused gleam in his eyes. "If you were hoping to play around with it some more, you'll be disappointed. It doesn't have much longer to live."

Sasuke's sensations narrowed down to Kabuto's hand and how badly he wanted to cut it off in that moment. The way he was addressing Naruto aside, the man's non-committal tone of voice was thinning down his already weakened patience. If so much hadn't been at stake, he would have killed the man a long time ago. At least, he would have attempted to do so. Kabuto survived because he was a mystery; no one truly knew what he was capable of. To Sasuke, it appeared that the man always held back, even when others believed that he was fighting with everything he had. There was much more to this man than met the eye; it would be foolish to assume that he was an easy opponent in a true fight.

"Just _look_ at these injuries." At last, Kabuto removed his hand. Sasuke's carefully empty eyes followed him as he stepped to Naruto's side and grasped a strand of his golden hair between his fingers. "Such burns, such cuts…" With each word, his hand traveled down until his fingers were wrapped around the boy's neck; he tightened his grip and Sasuke saw red. Somehow, the sight of Kabuto touching Naruto like that - like a cat playing with a dying mouse – made his blood run cold. What was he playing at? What was his goal? Was he hoping to goad Sasuke into reacting? If that was the case, then he had to keep his expression neutral no matter what he did. "You must have been desperate, _Sasuke-kun_…"

Desperate?

_Hardly!_ – his mind shouted. For Uchiha Sasuke to be desperate in a fight? _Never!_

But his logical side knew the truth. He _had_ been desperate. At some point, he had even considered that Naruto would overwhelm him. He'd been close to landing several blows that could have been fatal had Sasuke's speed not be superior. Even though he had been able to suppress the monster that was sealed inside his body, he couldn't be certain how long his hold would last. During his time with Orochimaru, he'd learned that the Uchiha clan possessed eyes that could control the tailed beasts, if strong enough. Up until that night, he hadn't believed himself capable of such a feat. Kabuto was looking at him with calculating eyes. Sasuke refused to give him anything to work with. His expression remained blank; his hands were relaxed at his sides. He looked for all the world as if he didn't care what happened to the boy bleeding to death on the mattress.

"Well," the man said suddenly, "we can't have such a fine specimen dying on us, can we?" To Sasuke's surpreme frustration, Kabuto began to chanel chakra into his palms. He watched them slowly move over Naruto's body, the cuts and burns beneath them disappearing at a sluggish pace. Not that he wasn't grateful for the man's intervention; he just didn't know what he had in mind. Living among wolves for so long had taught him to always be on guard. Here, allies became enemies seemingly overnight. It wouldn't do to be caught unprepared. Both men were startled when the boy cracked open an unseeing eye.

"…suke…" he whispered.

Kabuto smiled.

Sasuke flinched.

"Seems he is still overly fond of you," the older man remarked. Not quite certain where he was headed with that comment, the Uchiha kept his silence. For a while, only the sound of pulsing chakra could be heard in the room. Inwardly, Sasuke was relieved. Kabuto may be a rotten bastard, but his healing powers were second to none. Though he loathed to admit it, he hated seeing Naruto in such a state. When the possibility of his death had stared him in the face, he'd shuddered.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Kabuto asked.

Sasuke was at a loss for words. What _did_ he plan on doing with him? He'd brought him here in the spur of the moment. Somehow, the thought of him burning to death somewhere in the middle of the forest was sickening. Naruto deserved a better death; the kind of death that only he – Sasuke – could give him.

_He will die only by my hand…_

Somehow, finding logic to his seemingly irrational choice was a relief. Of course that had been the reason. The idiot's life was his. Now that he knew that it was within his power to control the Kyuubi, even if only for a short while, Naruto's usefulness grew tenfold. Outwardly, a shadow crossed his features; the Sharingan swirled there, bloodthirsty and power-hungry. Across the room, Kabuto smiled – the sort of expression that one normally only saw Orochimaru display. Seeing the evil churning in the Uchiha's eyes made him pity the boy – if only a little. Breaking off his flow of chakra, he stood and faced Sasuke directly.

"Whatever it is you are planning, Sasuke-kun, make sure you leave me a body to play with when you're finished." To his delight, the Uchiha scowled. At last! – a reaction. Orochimaru would be pleased to hear these news. Not only did they have the Kyuubi Jinchuriki in their possession, they also had him under their heel. Sasuke might torture the boy for his own personal reasons, but he wouldn't kill him. At least, not yet.

* * *

...

* * *

....

* * *

Naruto awakened to the most horrible head ache of his life. With a groan, he sat up, feeling acutely chilled. When he breathed out, steam wafted from his lips. The air was dank and cold; something smelled of mold and mildew. He waited for the dizziness to subside before trying to focus on his surroundings. Something icy was wrapped around his wrists; to his shock, he realized that there were chains around his arms.

_Shit!_

Memories flooded back into his brain with the force of a tidal wave. Breaking the seal, the Kyuubi, the forest, the massacre, the blood, the fire – _**Sasuke**_! At last, his eyes fully snapped open. Instinctively, he tried to jump to his feet but immediately crashed back down to the ground. His ankle was also wrapped in a glowing, blue chain. What had happened? Had he been captured? Feeling suddenly like a wild animal cornered by a pack of predators, he bit his lip to keep from making any noise; if he _was_ in danger, making a sound would only give away his position. His breathing accelerated; his throat burned; his heart was drumming wildly in his ears. _Don't panic!_ – he told himself, even though he knew it was too late. Trying to keep calm was impossible. Instead, he tried to make out his location. From the looks of things, it appeared that he was trapped in some sort of darkened corridor. He wouldn't have been able to see a thing had it not been for the light his chains were giving off.

"Naruto…" something whispered directly behind his ear. Heart leaping into his throat, he whirled around, only to find an empty hallway. Goosebumps littered his skin. Hands trembling, he forced himself to stand. Squinting, he saw that his chain led into a narrow doorway. Deciding that following it would be the best course of action for now, he grabbed the end between his numb fingers and started walking.

"Come this way…" that voice whispered again. It was familiar somehow – comforting yet terrifying. It was a mixture of growling and hissing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know where it originated. Still, thanks to his Shinobi training he knew that standing still in the middle of unfamiliar territory was the same as asking to be killed. The first thing he had to do was try to understand where he was and what he was dealing with. After that? Well, he could think about that later. The farther he followed the chain, the damper the air became. When he suddenly stepped into a puddle of water, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He heard droplets falling from the ceiling and had to wonder if he wasn't in some sort of sewage system. How had he ended up here? Where was Sasuke? Was he in enemy territory? If so, was he walking farther and farther into a trap? The doorways and corridors seemed endless; it was as if he was trying to find his way out of a labyrinth.

"This way…" came the eerie whispering.

He was barefoot, he realized. His clothes were torn beyond recognition. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and continued stumbling into the thick darkness. The water level increased with each step, the chain the only - ghostly - source of light. It wasn't until he was almost knee-deep in water that he realized the seriousness of his predicament. This place was too strange to be real; how could a sewage system be so quiet? Where was the sound of flowing water? If not a pipeline, then what was it? He'd never seen a chain that glowed like this one did. When could someone have built such a maze? The answer was obvious.

_I'm trapped in a Genjutsu - _he thought with a pang of apprehension. _A very strong one._

Just his luck. He'd never completely mastered the fine points of freeing his mind from an illusion. When he considered trying to mold chakra away from his head, he felt a weakness he hadn't ever felt before. He looked at the chains and felt his anxiety spike. The chains must have been glowing energy; somehow, his chakra was being held back through the bonds. His brow furrowed. Again, he was left with a single choice – keep walking. Hesitant and now more cautious than before, he took the winding hallways step by step. Eventually, he reached a doorway that led to a wide archway. He stepped through it and was immediately assaulted by a powerful wind.

"Slow as ever…" someone said. Naruto gasped. There was no way that he could ever mistake _that_ voice. Opening his eyes, he squinted to try and see through the gust of air and finally saw his former team mate standing at a huge gate. The wind abruptly halted. "I've been waiting for you." A look of utter disbelief written on his features, the boy walked forward and placed his hand on the new seal that barred the gate. _His_ gate – the door to the cage that held his demon. Vaguely, he remembered that Sasuke had stopped his rampage in the forest. He'd asked to come with him right before falling unconscious. Were they still in the forest? Had Sasuke somehow found a way into his mind again?

"How is this possible?" Naruto asked hoarsely. His throat was still burning. He didn't really expect his friend to answer; expecting a direct response to a question from an Uchiha was like trying to wrench an explanation of the universe from a rock statue. Sounds of rippling water echoed in the darkened room as Sasuke made his way over to the boy. He stopped just short of running into him. He bent down; damn him for always being taller. When he spoke, Naruto could feel his sweet breath on his face. Unexpected heat rose to his cheeks; he'd never seen Sasuke's face this close before. Their foreheads were almost touching.

"Let us play a little game, you and I," he said, reaching up and lazily tracing his finger along the outside of Naruto's ear. The boy shivered.

"A game?" he croaked. He was entranced by the swirling Sharingan before him, not certain if it was the technique or just Sasuke's eyes that had him hypnotized. Even with negative energy pouring forth from every pore of his body, he was the most beautiful thing Naruto had ever seen. It wasn't so much his finely proportioned features or the way his hair framed his face. What had really captivated him all these years was the man's _entity_ – his _essence_, his _life force_. He was so strong – not just in power, but in emotions. No matter the situation, he was always in control. Just like now.

"Yes," Sasuke answered with a dry smile, "…another little whim of mine." Before Naruto could try to ask what he meant, the Uchiha drew back. Naruto missed his warmth immediately. Without preamble, Sasuke grasped the seal on the door with his fingers and tore it off the golden gate. It took him a full minute to register what had just happened. The door groaned as the gate began to part. At that moment, Naruto thought he would be sick. A vicious roar shook the walls of his subconscious.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted, falling to his knees as crimson red chakra burst forth from behind the bars. "Stop it! Don't come!" He looked up into Sasuke's void-like orbs. The Sharingan was gone. Suddenly, his clothes were spattered with blood; he was tearing everything apart; people were dying; men were begging for their lives. The Kyuubi's monstrous will speared through his heart, winding him. "Stop it!" His fingers buried themselves in his hair, pulling it painfully, nails digging into his scalp. Not again! Not again! By some miracle, he had already survived this once; what was Sasuke thinking? Hadn't he been the one who'd stopped him? Hadn't he suppressed the monster to keep him from destroying everything in his path?

Again, he heard water splashing. Sasuke's feet appeared in his line of vision. The walls were shuddering; rubble and debris was falling from the ceiling. He felt as though an earthquake was taking place right at his core. The world spiraled out of control.

"Make it stop! Don't let it out! He'll kill you!"

Terrified, he watched as Sasuke crouched down beside him. How could he be so calm in the face of such a disaster? Didn't he understand what he'd just done? Naruto gritted his teeth together until he thought he'd break them. There was a wave of fire rising up inside chest; he pushed it back with everything he had, with every fiber of his soul. Out of nowhere, Sasuke's ice-cold hand forcefully grabbed his chin and pulled it upwards. He was forced to meet the dark-haired youth's intense gaze.

"You won't hurt me," he said simply.

With a scream, Naruto spiraled down into the depths of hell.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I apologize for the length. I know it's a little short.**

**I wanted to write a little more, but if I had you guys would have had to wait a bit longer for the update. **

**Is it better to have more shorter chapters? Or is it better to have fewer, longer chapters with more time between each update?**

**What did you guys think? Did you like this installment?**

**I love Kabuto. He's such a little fiend. I couldn't resist making him a major player in this fic. **

**Again, if you've got a minute, please drop me a line! **

**Reviews help spread the word and always give me strength to get through writer's blocks. **

**Thanks again everyone! See you soon!  
**


End file.
